Alisha Edwards
) San Diego, California |Fallecimiento= |Causa de fallecimiento= |Residencia= |Universidad= |Ocupación= |Años activo(a)= |Pareja(s)= |Cónyuge(s)= Eddie Edwards (m. 2015) |Hijo(s)= |Familia= |Nombre(s) de ring= Alexxis Nevaeh Alisha Edwards Mercedes Steele |Altura= 5 pies y 0 pulgadas (1.52 m) |Peso= 119 lb (54 kg) |Anunciado(a) desde= El Bronx, Nueva York |Entrenadores= Bobby Roode |Debut= 2006 |Retiro= }}Alisha Maher (soltera Inacio; nacida el 7 de enero de 1987) es una luchadora profesional estadounidense, quien actualmente tiene contrato con Impact Wrestling bajo el nombre de ring Alisha Edwards. Carrera como luchador profesional 'New England Championship Wrestling / World Women's Wrestling (2006–2013)' . thumb|left|220px|Edwards durante un show de la [[New England Championship Wrestling en 2009]] . . . 'Chaotic Wrestling (2007–2011)' . . El 3 de junio de 2011, Edwards ganaría el Chaotic Wrestling Women's Championship tras derrotar a Nikki Roxx. Después de tres defensas titulares ante Ivy, Mercedes KV y Nikki Roxx; Edwards perdería el Women's Championship ante Mercedes KV en una lucha "I Quit" el 2 de diciembre. 'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2008, 2015)' Edwards inicialmente aparecería en Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alrededor del año 2008 en el episodio del 17 de septiembre, bajo el nombre de ring Mercedes Steele. Edwards se enfrentaría a Awesome Kong en un esfuerzo fallido. Edwards aparecería en las grabaciones del tercer PPV de TNA Knockouts Knockdown el 15 de febrero de 2015 (salido al aire el 1 de julio de 2015), bajo su nombre real y sería derrotada por Madison Rayne. 'Women Superstars Uncensored (2010–2013)' Inacio haría su debut para Women Superstars Uncensored (WSU) el 6 de marzo de 2010, bajo el nombre Lexxus, haciendo equipo con Amber en contra de Tina San Antonio & Marti Belle, en un esfuerzo victorioso. Ellas más tarde renombrarían su equipo como The Boston Shore. Ellas estaban del lado ganador el 26 de junio de 2010, en una lucha de ocho mujeres en equipos, derrotando a Jennifer Cruz, Monique & The Killer Babes. thumb|left|220px|Alexxus en 2010 . . 'Impact Wrestling (2017–presente)' . En Redemption, Eddie Edwards accidentalmente golpearía a Alisha con un palo de kendo durante su pelea ante Sami Callihan. El cambio de comportamiento de Eddie comenzaría durante una rivalidad con Tommy Dreamer. Después de que Eddie derrotaría a Dreamer en Slammiversary XVI y terminarían su rivalidad, Alisha y Dreamer dejaron a Eddie solo en el ring, después de que haría las paces con Dreamer. Vida personal Inacio está casada con el también luchador profesional Eddie Edwards. En lucha *'Movimientos finales' **Guillotine drop **''Alisha DDT'' (Inverted DDT) **Reverse STO – Impact Wrestling *'Movimientos de firma' **Camel clutch **Fisherman suplex **Front dropkick **One-handed bulldog **Roll-up **Forearm smash to the head or mouth of an opponent **Running hip attack transitioned into a booty pop, with theatrics **Seated senton **Spear **Tilt-a-whirl headscissors sometimes into a bulldog *'Con Eddie Edwards' **'Doble movimiento de firma' ***Powerbomb (Eddie powerbombs Alisha onto opponent) *'Luchadores dirigidos' **The Blowout Boys **Danny E. **Scotty Slade **'Eddie Edwards' *'Apodos' **'"The Double X Diva"' *'Temas de entrada' **"Screaming in Silence" de Dale Oliver (Impact Wrestling) **'"Champions"' de Kelly Nova y Miranda Lee Siegersma (Impact Wrestling) Campeonatos y logros *'Chaotic Wrestling' **Chaotic Wrestling Women's Championship (3 veces) *'Impact Wrestling' **Turkey Bowl (2018) – con KM, Fallah Bahh, Kikutaro, Dezmond Xavier *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Ubicado en el No. 46 en el top 50 luchadoras femeninas en el PWI Female 50 en 2012 *'World Women's Wrestling' **World Women's Wrestling Championship (4 veces) *'Women Superstars Uncensored' **WSU Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Amber Leer más */Luchas/ */Galería/ Referencias Enlaces externos *|50px Alisha en Twitter (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Alisha Edwards en Impact Wrestling.com (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Alisha Edwards en Online World of Wrestling.com (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Alisha Edwards en Wrestlingdata.com (inglés) *Perfil de Alisha Edwards en Pro Wrestling Wiki (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Alisha Edwards en Cagematch (alemán) *|50px Perfil de Alisha Edwards en Cagematch (inglés)